Amor Real
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: ¿Es el amor real?, se lo preguntó tantas veces y cada vez la respuesta fue un NO, sin embargo alguien le ha traído otra respuesta y con ello le ha traído la vida, se necesita solo una pequeña acción para cambiar de opinión. NaruHina OS 7n7


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Todo pasó tan rápido, en un instante, en un segundo, en un solo parpadear, fue sorpresivo y para nada inesperado, fue aterrador y justo ahora es traumatizante, la sensación de pesadez que recae sobre mi cuerpo, el miedo y el terror de volver a perder.

Justo cuando estaba en la cúspide, justo en el momento menos ideal, justo en los mayores días de mi felicidad, fue inesperado, lo es justo ahora, tanto como lo fue ayer, es aterrador y una pesadilla.

¿Qué debería hacer?, me lo he preguntado tantas veces, una y otra vez, siempre es la misma respuesta, es más fácil desaparecer, pero, ¿no sería eso solo un acto de cobardía?, quizá en algunos aspectos, pero si lo vez desde la otra perspectiva, la verdad es que para hacerlo se necesitan huevos.

No puedo discernir entre mis pesadillas y mi cruel realidad, no se cual es más cruel, cual me atemoriza más, no puedo saber a cuál deseo renunciar, cual me pesa más, cual me destruye más.

Estoy sin estar, siempre en el mismo lugar, todos los días con la misma vista, vacía y sin vida, tan vacía desde que tu no estas, pero sé que es lo mejor, ¿Por qué no estás?, simple, porque yo no quiero que estés.

Soy egoísta y eso lo sé bien, también lo pienso de mi misma, pero no quiero atarte a una silla vacía, no quiero que esperes lo imposible a mi lado, quiero que disfrutes de lo posible de la mano de la vida, y esa vida no soy yo.

Estoy anclada a este triste y viejo puerto, uno que no abrirá más, un puerto del que no volveré a zarpar, porque he sido anclada de por vida, castigada y vetada, tengo prohibido surcar el extenso mar que es la vida, tengo prohibido navegar por sus aguas cristalinas, también por las turbias, condenada a mi ancla que se hunde en la profundidad de las aguas oscuras.

¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en negarte tu vida a fin de que ilumines un poco más la mía?, es imposible, es impensable e irracional.

No te importa ese egoísta sentir, eso lo sé, lo he sabido desde que el ancla se hundió en el agua, desde que mis alas fueron cortadas, lo he sabido desde que te conocí, desde que vi en tu mirada azul la satisfacción de verme con vida, respirando, lo he sabido desde que vi esa mirada llena de alegría al ver mis ojos abrirse.

No te importa mi anclado eterno, tampoco te molesta la oscuridad de las aguas en las que he quedado, tampoco te importa el óxido que mancilla la cubierta de mi barco, tan solo te importa cuidar de ello, prometes cuidar mis anclas, limpiar mis cadenas, prometes besar el óxido que hoy han consumido a mis piernas, prometes iluminar el agua que se cuela.

Prometes tantas cosas, pero dentro de ellas no prometes tu felicidad.

Pero sigue sin importarte, por eso te has colado de nuevo a mi habitación, a pesar de que te he rechazado una y mil veces, porque te niegas a dar por terminada nuestra unión, porque dices una y otra vez que no hay manera de que me abandones, ¿será la culpa?, puede ser, por que nada de lo que digo te importa, ¿piensas que mi condición es tu culpa?, no lo es, solo es culpa de mi insensatez, es el pago de mis decisiones.

Han pasado meses y aun así no te rindes, mis piernas no se mueven, yacen inertes sobre la cama, la tuyas en cambio no se detienen, tratas de alcanzar mis piernas sin vida, tratas de romper el muro que puse, porque otra vez no te importa lo que pienso, porque otra vez, tu y yo, sabemos que estas en lo correcto, pero mi miedo me sega de nuevo.

Repetiste la escena de nuestra primera vez, te lanzaste sobre mí con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, afligido y a la vez tan aliviado, esbocé mi mejor sonrisa pero fue patética, falsa e inerte, fría y oscura, y aun así tú, te lanzaste a mí con tu calidez, entibiaste de nuevo mi ser, me iluminaste de nuevo y mis aguas se esclarecieron, quieres mostrarme nuevas formas de navegar, dices que un mero anclaje no me lo impedirá, tu no lo permitirás.

Mi sonrisa se ha formado sin pensar, la más real desde aquel accidente en el auto de tu amiga, la única sonrisa que esboza vida, la única que me has alabado mientras acaricias mis húmedas y frías mejillas, a la única que has respondido con felicidad infinita.

Mi corazón se llena de alegría, porque estás aquí, porque estás conmigo, porque en tus labios se dibuja un te amo, tan fuerte, tan real, tan latente, mientras me robas un beso, justo como solías hacerlo, justo como la última vez, porque me miras con rigor, con el ceño fruncido mientras me aclaras que, sin importar que, tú me elegirías a mí, una y otra vez, mas allá de lo que tuviésemos que pasar, mas allá de la adversidad.

Estoy feliz y estoy viva, me has resucitado de entre las cenizas, has liberado mi anclaje y me llevas a navegar en los nuevos horizontes que has abierto para mí, me llevas viento en popa con tu sonrisa, con tu mirada y tu amor.

—Gracias, Naruto-kun

—¿Por qué?

—Por esta nuevo viaje

—Gracias a ti, porque sin ti no sería posible nuestro viaje.

Tantas veces me pregunte si el amor era real, siempre llegue a la conclusión que no, el amor era solo un sueño inalcanzable, más lejano que el mismo cielo, un sueño de algo que fuese tan profundo como el mismo océano, sin embargo, hoy y sin dudar puedo decir y sostener mi palabra, eres un sinónimo del amor real, infinito como el cielo, tan profundo como el mar, tú mismo eres casi irreal.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
